Misery: A Dott FanFiction
by redpony
Summary: Scott was in misery. Not physical misery, though he'd felt enough of that in the trauma chair. He couldn't get her out of his head. Her voice plagued his thoughts and her face plagued his dreams. He figured Dawn wouldn't cross his mind after the show, but he also figured he would win. Shows what he knows. Songfic to Misery by Maroon 5. Oneshot. Could be two.


Misery: A Dott FanFiction

**Hi…Okay, before you all assault me with questions and rocks, I want to apologize for not updating Bridge to Terabithia more. I started school, and the flow of creativity cut off. I am trying to continue, but this is my I'm Sorry present. Now without further ado, I give you Misery.**

So scared of breaking it

That you won't let it bend

And I wrote two hundred letters

I will never send

Sometimes these cuts are so much

Deeper than they seem

You'd rather cover up

I'd rather let them bleed.

Misery- Maroon 5

Scott was in misery. Not physical misery, though he felt enough of that in the trauma chair. He couldn't get her out of his head. Her voice plagued his thoughts and her face plagued his dreams. He figured Dawn wouldn't cross his mind after the show, but he also figured he would win. Shows what he knew. After months in the trauma chair, he had thought of so many things he wanted to say to her. So, as soon as he had gotten out of that awful machine, he had started writing letters. Yeah, he wrote letters to a girl he liked after getting out of the hospital. God! He sounded like a bad romance novel. He wrote a letter every week for two years, he got pretty sappy in there too. Dawn would have been touched, if she read them that is. He never sent them; they sat in a pile in his room. Anyway to the present!

Scott had just finished his chores around the farm, and was dead tired. He climbed up the stairs, lifting his feet as if they were weights, and made his way to his room. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. He pulled the door open, and shuffled to his bed. He fell, face first onto his pillow. Then, he rolled over and stared at the white paint peeling off of the ceiling. This was the rest of his summer. Monday, work; Tuesday, work; Wednesday, work; Thursday, work; Friday, work; Saturday, work; and on Sundays nothing his Pappy didn't believe in working on Football days. Scott sat up; he really needed to…what was it? Oh yeah! He needed to move the letter somewhere else. Yesterday, Scott was sure Pappy had seen them while waking the still sleeping teen for their early morning rat hunt. Without getting up, Scott groggily reached to his left to feel around the bedside table where he had set the letters previously. There was nothing there. Oh God.

"PAPPY!" He leapt out of bed, now full of energy. He bolted out of the room and down the stairs. "Pappy!" His pappy stuck his head out of the den. "Yeah Scott? What's wrong?" Scott pointed towards the stairs, "those letters up in my room have you seen them?" Pappy nodded, "Yeah, you've gotten really bad at sending those out haven't you? I got them mailed this morning." Scott was frozen, his face whiter than a sheet. Those letter….all of those letters….that he had written….to Dawn….had been sent out….to Dawn…who would read them. His eye began to twitch. Pappy shook the shocked boy, "Scott? Scott? EARTH CALLING SCOTT!" Scott blinked, it was official. He. Was. Screwed.

Scott kept his eyes on the mail. Each day he'd nervously ask if anything came for him but nothing ever came. Finally, after a week, a letter came. Scott came home from chores around 3 o'clock one Saturday. Scott poured himself some water and sat down in a faded armchair. Pappy banged open the torn screen door, "Scott! You got a letter." Scott leapt up, forgetting the glass of water in his hand. He was quickly reminded of it, when the water spilled all over his chest. He stumbled to his Pappy, who handed Scott the letter and quizzically eyed his grandson. "Are you all right Scott? You seem kinda frazzled. Is this about a girl?" Scott's eyes widened, "no!" He snapped and sprinted up to his room, Pappy's wheezing laughter following him. He slammed the door and stared, wonderstruck, at the envelope in his hands. The envelope was dark green, the stamp had a tree on it, and his name was scrawled in neat black writing. Everything about the letter screamed Dawn. Scott ripped open the envelope, and shook out a sheet of eco-friendly paper. Almost excitedly, Scott unfolded the paper and began to read.

**Dear Scott,**

**Thank you for all of the lovely compliments in your letters. Though I have a feeling you did not mean for me to read them. It was very kind of you to write me, but I do not have enough paper to reply to all of the things you expressed though. I think it would be easier if we talked it out a bit. Could you consider coming and visiting me? Not like a date, but we could talk. I work at a café in Allside, it's on the corner of Rose and Magnolia Avenue. It's called The Luna, you are welcome to stop by whenever you see fit. I look forward to seeing you.**

**May Mother Nature look down on you fondly,**

**Dawn**

Scott read the letter again, not able to believe what he saw. She replied! Not only did she reply, but she wasn't mad at him. Or, it at least sounded like she wasn't mad at him anymore. This was great! One problem though, how in the heck was he going to get to Allside? It was a small town up north, and too far to walk. He could borrow the truck, but then Pappy would want to know why. His options were pretty limited, not go, or borrow the truck. Groaning, Scott opened the door and prepared for embarrassment.

*Epic Time Skip to Sunday*

Scott climbed into the front seat of the truck. He had been right; Pappy had figured it out, briefly. He knew Scott was going to meet a girl, but Pappy wasn't one to press for details. After a slight smile and something about how getting girls ran in the family, Pappy had tossed Scott the keys. Scott started the truck, and turned out of the farm. As a reflex, Scott turned on the radio. He changed stations a lot. Classical, boring; Pop, GAH! Carly Rae Jenson! It burned; Country, nah: and finally he settled on some random station playing some random song.

So let me be

And I'll set you free

I am in misery

There ain't nobody

Who can comfort me

Why won't you answer me?  
Your silence is slowly killing me

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

Gonna get you back

The song was just getting good, when the signal went dead. Scott drove for a little under two hours, while his thoughts spun nervously around in his head. Allside was a small town, but The Luna was even smaller. Scott parked the truck in front of a deep blue building. The Luna was painted in swirling silver letters on a sign with stars all around it; this had to be the right place. Scott took a deep breath and pushed open the glass door.

A bell dinged, the café was painted white on the inside. Small tables seated for two or three people were placed everywhere, while tall metal chairs sat by them. Large windows allowed sunlight to stream in. A large tree was painted on the wall, its branches twisting out to others. A bakery counter was in front of Scott, and a girl was behind it.

She had long light blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail, and was facing away from him. Apparently she was fiddling with some coffee machine. He smirked and walked up to her. "Hey, can I get something?" "Of course sir, what can I get you?" She didn't turn around, but he knew it was Dawn. Her voice and hair gave it away. "Uh, a small coffee." "Coming right up." He watched her pour the coffee into a cup and mess around with spices and flavors she poured in. She turned around, "that will be.." Her blue grey eyes widened, "Scott!" The coffee fell from her hand and splattered all over the floor. "Oh!" Dawn leapt back, as the scalding liquid splashed near her feet. She quickly grabbed a rag from the top of the counter and ducked down to clean up the spill.

Without thinking, Scott walked around the counter, grabbed another rag, and kneeled down to help the flustered girl. Dawn looked at him, her head slightly tilted to the side as if to ask "What are you doing?" He kept his head still, not looking Dawn in the eye. "I'm helping." "Since when do you help?" A third and familiar voice spoke from behind them. Scott turned to see Zoey standing behind them, glaring at him. "Hello Scott." "Hi." He spat back. Zoey turned to Dawn, who was soaking the rags into the coffee. "Dawn? Why don't you go and grab another rag from the back?" Dawn nodded and ran back through a door. As soon as Dawn was out of sight, Zoey leaned down to Scott's level and glared even more fiercely at him. "Look Scott, Dawn is my best friend-" Scott cut her off, "you said she was weird." Zoey threw her hands into the air, "WE ALL SAY SHE'S WEIRD! SHE'S DAWN!" Scott eyed the floor, 'I don't." Zoey looked at him, "anymore." He finished. Zoey shook her head, "anyway, Dawn is my best friend. If you do anything to hurt or mess with her, I will personally put you back in that trauma chair. Got it?" Scott backed up, staring at Zoey, who simply smiled.

Dawn came back with another rag, and she was completely unaware of the fresh death threats in the air. She started to clean the spill again, while Zoey went to help another customer at the bakery counter. Scott reached for a rag at the same time as Dawn. Their hands met and so did their eyes. Scott wasn't sure if it was seconds, or hours that passed. "Come on guys! It doesn't take this long to clean up a coffee spill." Zoey called, eyeing the two. Dawn blushed pink, and grabbed the dirty rags. "I'll take these and clean them. Scott, why don't you go sit at one of the tables? I'll be over in a few seconds." Scott shrugged and stood up; he walked slowly to another table. He sat down, and realized that a radio was playing that song again.

Your salty skin and how

It mixes in with mine

The way it feels to be

Completely intertwined

It's not that I didn't care

It's that I didn't know

It's not that I didn't feel,

It's what I didn't show

So let me be

And I'll set you free

I am in misery

There ain't nobody

Who can comfort me

Why won't you answer me?

Your silence is slowly killing me

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

Gonna get you back

Zoey changed the radio station and Dawn came over to Scott's table. She had a tray with her. It had two cups on it and some chocolate cookies. The exact kind Scott had loved since he was a kid. He started, "how did you-" "I read it in-" "Read it in my aura. I know I know." Dawn set a cup in front of him, "small coffee." He nodded and took a sip. It tasted pretty good. "This is good." Dawn giggled lightly, "Scott, you'vve changed." "What?" "You've changed," Dawn repeated smiling. She continued, "The old Scott would never compliment how that tasted. He would have sneered and said it tasted awful." Scott didn't like that, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't changed." "You have, your aura proves it." Dawn placed her hand on top of his, "is it because of me?" Scott instinctively sneered and moved his hand, "No!" He snapped, "I just happened to be put in a state of trauma!" Dawns' eyes fell, and she pulled her hand back into her lap. "Oh," Scott noticed Zoey watching them. She glared at him and ran a finger across her throat in a quick slicing motion. He jumped a little and grabbed Dawns' hand. She looked up, confusion evident on her face. "Look Dawn, about what happened on the island. I really needed the money; it could have made my Pappy's life a whole lot easier. It could have helped me change my life. If I had won I wouldn't be stuck miserable on a farm with no future. I know what I did was messed up, and I regretted it a lot." He stopped talking, just sitting there awkwardly. Finally Dawn spoke up, "You're forgiven." Scott looked at her, "What?" "I forgive you for what you did." "How? I'm still getting hate mail for what I did. **The fans **still hate me, and it's been two years. How can you forgive me?" Dawn smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "It's in my nature. Plus, now I understand why you acted the way you did." Scott nodded and smirked, "So, what do we do now?" Dawn smiled again, and tucked her bangs behind her ears. "Well, I don't know about you but I have a job to do." Zoey nodded, and popped up right behind Scott. She enjoyed the shocked expression and spasm she caused the boy to have.

"That's right. Dawn, can you help that family up by the counter? They're having a hard time deciding." Dawn stood up and brushed up the black apron she wore, "Of course Zoey. Scott, I will return as soon as I can. Please enjoy the cookies." Dawn walked away to the counter where two adults and a child stood. Scott watched her speak to the adults, and gesture to items in the counter. Soon, the man handed her a few bills, and she handed them several items. Dawn noticed the little boy eyeing one of the giant sugar cookies covered in sprinkles. She pulled one out and crouched down in front of the child who was trying to hide behind his mother's legs. Scott saw Dawns' expression was like one she had used on the island when she had spoken to a skittish animal. She held out the cookie, which the little boy took with an innocent smile. His mother nudged him forward a little, and the boy wrapped his small arms around Dawns' shoulders. Dawn smiled and hugged the child back.

Zoey eyed Scott, "You do know that she's the only girl who could forgive you for what you did, right?" "Yeah," Scott watched Dawn wave to the leaving family. "I know." Zoey walked over to Dawn and whispered something in her ear. Dawn smiled and untied the apron, revealing jeans and a green t-shirt. After hanging up the apron, she walked over to Scott. "Alright, Zoey has given me the rest of the afternoon off. So we're free to leave now." Scott nodded, "whatever, what was with that kid?" "Hm?" "That kid, the one who you gave a cookie, what was so special about him?" Dawn smiled and shook her head. "Nothing sometimes, all someone needs," She took Scott's hand and led him towards the door, "is a little kindness." Scott grinned, and allowed the moonchild to lead him out of the café.

Dawn chatted happily about what had been going on in her life since Total Drama Revenge of the Island. From her work at the local animal shelter, "the animals are so sweet and it brings me joy to find them good homes." To who from the cast she had kept in contact with, "it turns out Zoey, Mike, Cameron, B, and I live in the same town. It is shocking to me that I did not notice them before the game." Scott scowled, "let me guess. You and Beverly the explosive genius have become great pals." Dawn noticed the jealous red Scott's aura turned when he said Bs' name, but chose not to mention it. "I am sure we would become even closer friends, if he was here. Immediately after returning home, B received a scholarship to a school on robotics. He plans to become a professional inventor." That made Scott smile again, "So Fairy Princess, where exactly are we going?" Dawn smiled cryptically at him, "You'll see." She replied and continued to walk. Soon, she had led him to a huge hill. "Come on," she pulled him towards the end. "Fairy Princess? What are you doing?" She grinned up at him like and excited child. "You wrote in your letters about your childhood. It seemed that you didn't get three things out of your childhood. The first one was happiness, so I'm going to help you experience it." She released his hand and slid down the hill, giggling and shrieking the entire way down. Scott looked down and yelled to Dawn, "What do you want me to do? Slide down a hill? That's a stupid idea." Dawn motioned with her hands, "Please Scott?" He sighed. This was stupid, but he still slid down after her. Okay, it was fun, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Dawn was waiting for Scott by a vast field that started at the bottom of the hill, when he reached her she tagged him on the arm. "You're it!" She ran happily away from him. She stopped a few feet away from him, when she noticed that he hadn't moved. "You're it. It's tag Scott." He crossed his arms and sneered, "Tag is a kid's game. It's dumb." Dawn shrugged, "Okay….you can forfeit, but that means I win." Scott raised an eyebrow; he wasn't going to let her win. His natural competitiveness wouldn't let him. Without warning, Scott launched himself at the nature loving girl. She let out a shriek and ran away from him, laughing the whole time. Scott found himself laughing too, as he got closer and closer to her. Finally, he tackled her, but made sure she landed gently. He touched his forehead to hers', "you're it." She giggled, "yes, I'm it. It is safe to say you won Scott." He grinned and got off her. Dawn sat up and pulled grass out of her hair. Scott reached down and offered Dawn his hand, which she took. He helped her to her feet. Scott and Dawn spent hours in the field. They played games, picked flowers (which Scott did begrudgingly because he felt stupid), and had a picnic.

Dawn led Scott out of the field, and to a forest. "Okay, now where are we going?" Scott asked. Dawn looked back to him, "Why, to find the second ideal you missed out on." "And that is?" "Peace" "Oh no. I am not learning some creepy hippie meditation crud." Dawn looked at him, with eyes full of sadness. "You still think that about me?" Scott mentally kicked himself, "What? No! I….It's just- Gah!" Dawn turned her head and continued walking. She led him to a rope ladder hanging off of a tree. "Up there is where you should find peace." Dawn pointed. Scott looked at her, and saw the hurt shining out of her eyes. For the first time in his life, Scott felt guilt rack his body. "Dawn, I'm sorry for what I said." Dawn smiled and her eyes brightened, "thank you Scott. Now please follow me." She proceeded to climb up the ladder, and he followed. Scott kept is eyes down and tried thinking non-perverted thoughts. At the top was a platform, lots of red candles flickered in the breeze giving the whole thing a dream like quality, a dream catcher swayed in the breeze, and wind chimes moved in the light wind. They created a symphony of light notes.

Scott looked out to see trees stretching out as far as he could see. He turned, "alright, what's the point of being here?" Dawn smiled softly, "The point is you seeing the peace the world has to offer." She reached out a hand to a brown squirrel who was watching them on a nearby branch. It ran onto her hand. She walked back to Scott, "hold out your hands." He complied, and she gently set the squirrel in his hands. "The world isn't what you think it is Scott. It is full of things that are ready to love and accept you." Scott brought the creature close to his face to inspect it. Its fur was light brown, like a sparrow. It had large innocent black eyes, which were watching his every movement. Suddenly, it was nuzzling its small head against his cheek. It was soft and Scott had never felt anything like it.

Dawn smiled lightly. "See? Not all creatures have an alternative reason for being kind." Dumbfounded, Scott handed Dawn the squirrel. She accepted it, and it curled itself into a ball in her hands. She gently set it back on the branch and walked back to Scott. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "which brings me to ideal three." "Which is?" Dawn tentatively wrapped her arms around him, "love." Unsure of what to do, Scott hugged Dawn back. He enveloped her small frame and gently placed his head on top of hers. "I see what I've been missing," he whispered back.

She pulled away from him, slightly and gazed fondly at him. Dawn stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Scott felt his cheeks go red, but that did not stop him from taking her face in his hands and kissing her lips gently. None of it really mattered, his past, his actions, even the fact that this was **Dawn** he was kissing. The weird, freaky, moonchild he had sabotaged two years ago. However, now he was kissing Dawn the kind, beautiful, joyful, peaceful, loving, and forgiving moonchild he loved.

Finally, they broke the kiss. Dawn blushed, "I take it you meant everything in your letters?" Scott nodded, "all that and more." Then, he leaned in for another kiss.

*Epic Time Skip to when Scott is Driving Home*

Scott's mind was buzzed with excitement; he still couldn't believe what had happened. He turned on the radio, and it was the same song again.

You say your faith is shaken

You may be mistaken

You keep me wide awake and

Waiting for the sun

I'm desperate and confused

So far away from you

I'm getting there

Don't care where I have to run

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah

Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah

Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah

I am in misery

There ain't nobody

Who can comfort me

Why won't you answer me?

Your silence is slowly killing me

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

Gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad

You really got me bad

I'm gonna get you back

Gonna get you back

(Girl you really got me bad)

(You really got me bad)

(I'm gonna get you back)

(Gonna get you back)

Scott smirked, the song certainly fit him. But who knew? With Dawn by is side, misery might not be too bad.

End

**WOOOOHHOOOOO! I finally flippin finished this! It turned out to be longer than it was meant to, but who cares? I hope you guys like this. Misery is owned by Maroon 5 and Total Drama by whoever owns them. I think it's Teletoon, but It is definitely not me. Bridge to Terabithia should be updated soon. Anyway REVIEW!**

**Red **


End file.
